Michael Ramsey
Early Life Michael Ramsey was born in Chicago, 2173. Shortly after that, Matthew and Judith married. Just a few years in the big town, his parents decided to move to a small suburb near Chicago. Plenty of reasons led to Matthew Ramsey being fired, causing him to be very depresed. He began abusing alcohol, doubted and ridiculed other people, including but not limited to his family members. In that period, Michael's brother was born. Michael and his sibling did not realize the sudden changes, especially since their mother pretended that everything was still in order. At some point it escalated, and the family had to live under the wroth of the father. However, when Michael was eighteen, his father told him about an ancient family tradition. According to that tradition, every man has to serve three years in the Mobile Infantry, to become a citizen, and to be a 'real man' - one of the things his father doubted him of being. Although Michael did not want to join the Mobile Infantry, the father forced him to enlist himself. So he was now known as Recruit Michael Ramsey, cowardly of being shot and chewed, eager to become such a man. Military Life He still felt quite unconfortable that his life is depending on a small trigger on a Mark One- the shittiest weapon in the galaxy at that time. Nothing really significantly happened during the Bootcamp in Chicago. His first assignment was the 57th 'Wolves' Reconnaisance Regiment. '57th 'Wolves' Reconnaisance Regiment' In this Regiment, Michael learned the basics of survival and engagement. He climbed a few ranks, and was an eager Corporal, up for any joke. He spent quite a lot of time in this unit, and passed the three-year-tradition, yet he wanted to be better than his father, so he could be proud of him for once. Michael got the chance to show his skill in, as the High Command called it, 'Operation Steelhammer'. The Reconnaisance's main objective was to infiltrate and observe Skinnie factories on the main hub planet. As an objective mind would prognosticate, Military Intelligence reports were horribly off which caused more than roughly 375.000 KIAs (including missing in action), 231.183 WIAs and over 21.922 POWs. After the failure of this campaign, an entire Mobile Infantry Division has been reorganized because entire battalions have been wiped out and several regiments were decimated. Michael turned 23 when he was assigned to the 77th Raiders. '77th 'Lucky Sevens' Raiders' On his first day within the 77th Raiders, he set up his bunk and got to know a few people, like Isak Tamin, Markus Reynolds, John Silver, Jason Wittman and his best friend, John Stallings. They had a nice talk, until Master Chief Petty Officer Kabaroom and Lieutnant Commander Dern approached the barracks, shouting at the Troopers, claiming that the barracks were not tidied up. He had to wait a long time until he saw some action on the ship, but after a while, he finally got it. A few missions later, he has been given his Private insignias by Tech Sergeant Mow Sha Chung. The next step was during Operation Firestorm, the assault on Tophet, the skinny homeplanet. The 77th layed siege to a Skinny strongpoint. However, the 77th lines were so thinned out that every infantryman had to do doubleshifts, leading to many of them being exhausted, tired and deprived of sleep. Despite being sleep deprived, Tophet was where he first got to enjoy the Morita Mark II. He also met Private First Class Johnson, alias Premature, later to be Michael's Lieutnant. The PFC Insignias have been given to Michael Ramsey by Master Sergeant Jack Furie Senior, a true scotsman. After the failure of Operation Firestorm, Colonel Hargraves retired and Colonel Emily Rainer had been promoted. Major Angelica Natasha Strawn took over the 77th. [[77th Sabretooths|'77th 'Sabretooth' Mechanized Infantry Battalion']] As the Major took over, the unit gained access to several armoured/mechanized vehicles, such as tanks. During one of Major Strawn's training sessions, Ramsey had the chance to prove his leadership capabilities and has been promoted to Lance Corporal. A month later, a few of three people complained to Emily Rainer that there are too many Lance Corporals in the 77th, resulting in Ramsey becoming a Corporal on the spot. '77th Strawns Sabretooths Squad' With the strict regime of Major Strawn, she invented the squad system, featuring 4 independant squads, led by Lt. Johnson, Lt. Wittman, Lt. Wolf and the Major herself. Ramsey joined the latter, the Sabretooths squad, where he learned advanced close quarters combat techniques and vehicular assault. During a takeover by a rogue Mobile Infantry General, he had to show that he's worth being the Strawn's Sabretooth's XO and had a knife fight with said General. After the main fight in the Observation Deck and another skirmish in the airlock, he got surprised by the General in the barracks. He got stabbed in the chest and was pushed in the corner, when the General suddenly fell down. It was Major Strawn literally backstabbing the General and saving Ramsey. He left the Mobile Infantry when he was 29 years old, holding the rank Corporal, right before the MICDTF has been introduced. [[112th Hercules|'112th Hercules Infantry Battalion']] When he heard of the glorious victory in the Siege of Brisch, Ramsey decided to re-enlist. Usually impossible, his formerly estabilished connections and his reputation made way to speak the oath again with several other hundreds of recruits and joined the 112th. Major Hudson decided to give Lieutenant Burvelle the lead of his first Company (later Overlord Company). He refined the Squad system and the Radio procedure. It was mandatory for a Trooper to join a squad in order to climb the ranks, so Ramsey decided to join Eugene Acrae's Aces. Ramsey was then offered a Corporal position in Ramirez's Raiders, but Burvelle did not like Ramsey, resulting in a quick, arbitrary demotion. A few drops and two campaigns later, Lieutenant Wittman finally took over and gave Ramsey a chance to lead a small Squad in a CTF match. He dominated Jerome White's Squad and was offered a Sergeant position. He was leading the fourth Squad called Ramsey's Rhinos. He later quit the MI again and took a rest in Chicago, Illinois. Eventually, he became Deputy Chief in a local Police Department close to Chicago. [[112th Hercules|'33rd Pathfinder Attachment']] It is unclear how things resolved in order for Ramsey to become a Pathfinder, however, as soon as he was a capable Commanding Officer within the elite forces, Admiral Hargreves demanded him to form an attachment aboard the Audie Murphy. 2nd Pathfinder Platoon In charge of training and recruitment, combat assessment and evaluation and technical lead of ground forces. The rest of the Command Staff is being formed by a Colonel and the renowned Lieutenant-General Malcolm Barrett Jr. Successful infiltration of rebel Insurgents on Barcador Awards During his career in the Mobile Infantry, Michael Ramsey has been granted the following awards: *'Mobile Infantry Silver Cross' *'Mobile Infantry Distinguished Service Cross' *Mobile Infantry Service Medal *Mobile Infantry Veterancy Medal (2 Bronze) *Citizenship Ribbon *Mobile Infantry Service Ribbon *Good Conduct Ribbon (1 Silver*) *Joint Service Ribbon *Prisoner of War Ribbon *Purple Heart (2 Bronze)''' *Pathfinder Specialization Ribbon *Communications Ribbon *General Specialization Ribbon (1 '''Silver*) *Operation Firestorm *Operation Blue Eagle *Shaolin Campaign '112th' Unit Citation *Operation Poison Arrow '112th' Unit Citation *Operation Faxx '112th' Unit Citation *Operation "Fountain of Genesis" '112th' Unit Citation *Federal Defense Medal R